Forever
by teentitansrobstar
Summary: A Robin and Starfire drabble. Need I say more? This is my first fanfic, so make sure you give an honest opinion, they're appreciated. Updated- Chapter 3 is up!
1. A Quote from Saint Exupery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did! (Don't we all? XD)

"_Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction."  
-Saint-Exupery_

**1. First**

Starfire can't remember who made the first move, and Robin doesn't care.

**2. Together**

When they're not together, they're apart, but when they are together, they are whole.

**3. Regret**

Robin's only regret was not knowing Starfire for so long.

**4. Dance**

He didn't dance with anyone but her.

**5. Secrets**

No secret was kept, no trust was broken.

**6. Knowing**

Although, at first, everyone knew their love except them, it took them only a moment to see it.

**7. Pain**

For Robin, pain was being without her.

**8. Comfort**

For Starfire, comfort was comforting him.

**9. Time**

Ever since he was with her, more time was spent with friends and less on Slade.

**10. Sleep**

He realized could only sleep soundly if her gentle breathing was the last thing he heard.

**11. Lost**

Robin doesn't have to go anywhere to get lost, he just stares into her bright green orbs.

**Well, did you like? I need at least 10 reviews if I'm going to continue, so if you want more, please review. ROBSTAR4EVA!**

**And teentitansrobstar is outta there!**


	2. A Quote from Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who encouraged me to keep going. Your kind words are the reason the second chapter is here. So I dedicate this story to my first reviewer of all time… Nightrobstar! Thanks so much everybody!

_"Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."  
__-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

**12. Know**

She knows all the right times to intrude on his privacy.

**13. Leave**

When she left for a quick vacation to Vegas with the girls, he didn't know what to do with himself.

**14. Color**

Her world and the way she sees things fills his life with color.

**15. Tomorrow**

"When are you gonna ask her?" Beastboy pressed on. "Tomorrow." He said quietly.

**16. Yes**

Her answer sent him to the moon.

**17. Maid-of-Honor**

Raven looked stunning in her purple dress.

**18. Beauty**

"You didn't need to show me to convince me you're beautiful." He breathed as she stepped out.

**19. Honeymoon**

He chuckled at her innocent question, "Please, what is the 'moon of honey'?"

**20. Oldest**

With midnight black hair and green eyes, their oldest, a son, was beautiful.

**21. Faint**

"No!" He cried out as she hit the ground.

**22. Good News**

"Are you alright?" He asked as she awoke on the hospital bed. "Mm-hm. Better than alright. I'm pregnant." She smiled as his mouth dropped.

**Ah-hah! Alright, so, I lied. I decided to continue at 5 reviews. Hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**And teentitansrobstar is outta there!**


	3. A Quote from Dr Seuss

**Wow, guys. It's literally been two whole years since I've updated this never-ending RobStar drabble! And since then, with the support of my readers and reviewers, I've gone on not only to write four more stories and two competitions for Teen Titans, but have broadened my horizons to both NCIS and Phineas and Ferb. When I first became a member of Fanfiction, it was only all of your wonderful reviews that made me decide to keep writing. And now look how far I've come! Thank you all so much. Truly, I say to you, I couldn't have made it this far without you.**

**So, if you're a returning reader of ****Forever****, I'm sorry if it sounds very different from the first two chapters. And, if you're a newer reader of mine, then you probably have nothing to worry about.**

**And, on one final note, I'm sorry that none of this is canon. When I first started this story, I didn't even know what canon meant, much less what it was for Teen Titans.**

**Again, thank you for all of your support. And now, for a quote from Dr. Seuss:**

"_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Seuss _

23. Hero

Whenever Robin wished for the days of being a hero, all he had to do was look at his daughter Mari, who he had become a hero for every day.

24. Sisters

Blackfire tried to kill her. Twice. Raven braided her hair and took her to the mall.

25. Father

Rarely were there hugs or complements, but Batman still somehow managed to be the perfect father to Robin. Or so Starfire told him.

26. Believe

"Do you believe in Santa Claus, Mommy?" Kori smiled at her daughter. "Of course. Who else could have given me your father?"

27. Trust

Even as she screamed for an ambulance, all her trust was in Richard.

28. Wistful

Richard sometimes wishes to go back to the days of his childhood, simply for the purpose of being on a team again.

29. Necessities

Kori found it comically ironic that she had come to Earth blissfully unaware of pockets, purses, checkbooks, and laptops. Now she couldn't live without any of them.

30. Chocolate

Placing second only to zorkaberries, chocolate was Kori's favorite. Richard learned fast that chocolate and a kiss was the only way to bring Kori out of a funk.

31. Tie

Kori laughed as she finished tying Richard's tie for him. It was funny that _he _was the native and yet _she_ could still tie a tie better than him.

32. Warm

While some preferred blankets or a hot drink, the only thing that could warm Richard was Kori.

33. Disney

Kori smiled as Mari gazed at the television screen, entranced by the princesses that twirled on the screen. No matter what Disney said, her daughter would always be a princess.

**Woot! So, what did you guys think? You know what I thought? Oh God, I think that was the fluffiest, ooey-gooiest, most gushily romantic thing I have ever written. Ugh. Oh well, it was pretty fun to write, and definitely fun to pull out of the attic again! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

_**And teentitansrobstar is outta there!**_


End file.
